Nadie más
by Alanaroth
Summary: Butch siempre sale con chicas, sean o no de su agrado, pero ¿como reaccionaría cuando en una de esas salidas se encuentre con que su querida verdecita también tiene una cita y se la esta pasando bastante bien? definitivamente no es algo que le gustaría mucho ¿que hará al respecto?... pésimos summary y titulo, lo sé pero una oportunidad...


**Antes de que me digan algo, sí ya se es un titulo bastante estúpido pero jamas se me ha dado bien eso de los títulos por eso nunca se los pongo a los capítulos (y si lo hago suenan tontos DX), también se que esperan que actualice mi otro fic pero bueno sigo escribiendo el capitulo (voy por partes jejejeje pero es que esta vez vendrá mas largo XD) **

**Espero que este fic les guste, se me ocurrió de momento. Me puse a pensar en que casi siempre es Buttercup quien se molesta porque Butch esta con una chica así que invertí los papeles... ademas de que (a lo mejor ya lo notaron pero si no se los hago saber) ADORO VER A BUTCH CELOSO! jajajajajaja bueno ya van a decir que estoy loca así que mejor dejo esto para que comiencen.**

**Advertencia; posible OoC así que si no les gusta no leer, así de simple ^-^**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. **

**Nadie más. **

Estaba bastante aburrido oyendo a la chica con la que estaba hablar sobre algo me importaba en lo más mínimo. Escuche como lanzaban una risa escandalosa que me hizo gruñir por lo bajo al sentir como casi me reventaban los tímpanos. Sacudí la cabeza y mire hacia enfrente cuando la vi. Estaba frente a una tienda de patinetas mirando por el vitral. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por mis labios cuando vi como sus ojos parecían brillar al contemplar la patineta en exhibición.

Ella parecía ajena a mi presencia y aproveche eso para recorrerla con la mirada. Tenía el cabello sujeto en una sencilla coleta y su fleco, ahora de lado, le cubría la frente mientras que dos mechones de cada lado enmarcaban su rostro. Llevaba puesto una playera negra que le quedaba grande y dejaba al descubierto su hombro derecho, un short de mezclilla pegado y sus inconfundibles converse negros con detalles verdes.

Se veía bastante bien, la verdad era que se veía muy sexy. Lo único que no me gustaba de su atuendo era el short, demasiado corto para mi gusto. Si bien Buttercup tenía unas lindas piernas, que eran producto del ejercicio que hacía, pero no me gustaba la idea de que algún idiota se atreviera a devorarla con la mirada. El único que tenía ese privilegio era yo.

–Buttercup deberías considerar arreglarte más antes de salir– dijo mi acompañante–o mejor deberías no salir– agrego para después estallar en carcajadas.

Eso hizo que la aludida se girara hacia nosotros. Le dedico una mirada de sorpresa a Avery y después me miro a mí.

–Vaya Butch no pensé que cayeras tan bajo de salir con eso a la calle– me dijo burlonamente– pero tienes que decirme como conseguiste convencer al guardia de seguridad que te dejara entrar con esa zorra, creí que no dejaban entrar animales.

La verdad es que pase por alto su primer comentario porque lo último me dio bastante risa, aunque claro tuve que contenerme. No me atrevería a admitir que algo dicho por ella me había causado gracia.

Estaba por responderle cuando vi que ella desviaba su atención de nosotros y posaba su vista en la persona que acababa de salir de la tienda de patinetas.

–Listo Butter– dijo un chico situándose a su lado.

–Bien– respondió ella.

Él le sonrió y después se percato de nosotros.

–Hola chicos.

–Max ¿Qué apuesta perdiste para tener que salir con Buttercup?– dijo Avery con malicia en respuesta al insulto que Butter le había dicho antes.

Pensé que la verdecita diría algo ofensivo o se lanzaría a golpear a Avery sin piedad pero en lugar de eso ella y el tal Max se miraron y rieron. Aquello por alguna razón me hizo apretar los dientes.

–Yo diría más bien que gane– respondió rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Butter.

Si me había hecho rechinar los dientes que se miraran y rieran ver como la verdecita no oponía resistencia alguna ante el abrazo del chico hizo que me hirviera la sangre. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que ese chico la estaba tocando? Debería de haberlo lanzando varios metros por el hecho de haberse acercado tanto.

–Bueno tenemos que irnos– dijo Max.

–¿Qué van a hacer?– pregunte fulminándolo con la mirada.

–¿Por qué tanto interés Butch?– me interrogo Butter con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y alzando una ceja.

–Demándame por preguntar– dije en mala gana.

Soltó una risa divertida y rodó los ojos.

–Vamos al cine– respondió Max, después le dedico una mirada al reloj que llevaba en la muñeca– y tenemos que irnos la película ya va a empezar.

–Adiós chicos– se despidió Buttercup– diviértete Butch.

La sonrisa todavía no desaparecía de su rostro y pude ver cómo me dedicaba un guiño divertido que me hizo maldecir por lo bajo mientras contemplaba como se iban y Max aun llevaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Butter.

–––––

Llevaba rato sentado en la azotea de la casa de las PPG. Esperaba con impaciencia a que Buttercup llegara. Si habían entrado a la función hacia tres horas y ninguna película que estuvieran presentado tenía esa duración ¿Dónde rayos estaba esa chica? o mejor ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Sentí como nuevamente me hirvió la sangre de ira al pensar en la leve posibilidad de que ese chico se atreviera a besar a mi verdecita. Porque sí, ella era mía y solamente mía. Cualquier chico que se acercara a ella debería de saber que corría el riesgo de quedarse estéril y si volvía a ver a Max estaba bastante seguro de que se lo haría saber.

Mire a ambos lados de la casa y vi que por fin venia a dejarla. Apreté los puños cuando vi que iban con las manos entrelazadas. Llegaron frente a la puerta y observe como Buttercup se giraba y encaraba al chico.

–Me divertí bastante– dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Eso me hizo querer bajar y romperle la cara al cretino.

–Yo también– dijo él con una sonrisa y acercándose lentamente.

–Creo que debería entrar– comento ella.

Sonreí victorioso al ver que ella había visto las claras intenciones del chico y trataba de escapar.

–Sí– dijo él aun acercándose.

Rompió la distancia que había entre ambos. Estuve por bajarme a alejarlo de mi chica cuando vi que Buttercup giraba el rostro y la boca del tipo le besaba la mejilla. _Bien Buttercup _pensé para mis adentros.

–Sera mejor que me vaya– dijo Max con tono resignado.

–Adiós.

Él se despidió con gesto de mano y se alejo.

Buttercup se quedo en la puerta mirando el lugar por el cual el chico se había marchado.

–¿Piensas bajar o me vas a obligar a volar hasta haya?– pregunto de repente y pude percibir el tono burlón en su voz.

_Maldición_._ ¿Cómo mierda sabía que estaba aquí?_

Descendí y me situé frente a ella. Me miro con una expresión divertida y después bufo. Me encogí en hombros, sintiéndome incómodo bajo su verde mirada.

–Bueno ya ¿sí?– dije después de exasperarme al nomas ver cómo me miraba con gracia– lo admito estaba celoso.

–Ya lo sé– dijo riéndose.

La mire sorprendido y después sentí como la sangre me subía al rostro.

–¡¿Entonces qué demonios es lo que quieres que te diga para que dejes de mirarme así?!

–Pídeme salir de una vez por todas idiota– dijo riéndose.

Su respuesta nuevamente me dejo sorprendido, solo que esta vez sonreí. Le estaba por responder cuando sentí como presionaba sus labios sobre los míos. Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y, sin dejar de besarla, forme una sonrisa cuando ella pasó sus brazos por mi cuello. Buttercup besaba bastante bien, no como las otras huecas con las que solía salir y parecían desesperadas. Ella lo hacía con lentitud, disfrutando cada roce que nuestros labios se daban.

Me separe cuando una pregunta se planteo en mi mente. Me miro alzando una ceja y vi como sus labios se abrían para decir algo.

–¿A cuántos chicos has besado?– le pregunte antes de que dijera algo.

Aquello le provoco una pequeña carcajada.

–¿Rompes el momento solo para saber eso?– y ahí estaba de nuevo ese gesto burlón en su rostro que por mucho que odiara admitir comenzaba a ver atractivo.

–Responde– demande, intentando controlar el hecho que me comenzaba a perder en sus hermosos ojos.

Lo pensó por unos segundos y después sonrió con malicia. Se soltó rápidamente de mi agarre y dijo:

–Si de verdad lo quieres saber alcánzame– y dicho eso se elevo en el aire y desapareció, dejando una estela verde claro detrás de si.

Me quede por un momento en estado de shock y después salí tras ella. En realidad ya no me importaba tanto conocer esa respuesta, ella podría haber besado a algún que otro idiota pero a partir de ahora ya nadie más que no fuera yo volvería a probar sus labios.

**¿Entonces que tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? ¿lo amaron? ¿les desagrado? no duden en decirme lo que pensaron en un review (el cual por cierto si no es ofensivo y tiene el fin de ayudar o dar a conocer su opinión no viene mal porque es gratis y en estos tiempo ya casi nada es gratis DX)**

**Por cierto voy a ver si actualizo "¡¿Esto es una broma?!" para el dom pero no prometo nada XP**


End file.
